


TBW Day 6 /// Rise up from the ground

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), BAMF Thor (Marvel), Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Gen, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Thor/Bruce Week, space boyfriends, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: Bruce didn’t know he had this knot in his stomach until it untied itself with Thor’s arrival.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540408
Kudos: 35
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	TBW Day 6 /// Rise up from the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you'll appreciate the sixth day of my Thor/Bruce week... tbh, I don't really know whether I wrote that as a platonic or romantic relationship, so just take it the way you want, I guess..!  
The prompts were Rainbow//Glow... basically, it's a pretty short Bruce POV of Thor's arrival in Wakanda  
Might be some mistakes too, wrote it pretty late  
Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
Btw, the title is some lyrics from Bullet In A Gun by ImagineDragons

Bruce had the hang of it now. He had humiliated himself before in his excitement, but now he was fighting and to be honest, he wasn’t so bad. He was blasting an alien there, throwing another one that way… Tony and Rhodey might be more efficient and used to their suit, but it didn’t mean Bruce couldn’t kick a lot of asses too. Not Hulk. Bruce.

Nevertheless, no matter how many of them he got rid of, it seems they kept coming. It quickly became overwhelming, and a quick look at the others told him he wasn’t the only one in that situation. They weren’t really in any positions better than him. Talented fighters or not, there was always a limit to how many opponents you could take at the time, particularly when you’ve been fighting for a while with no rest in between each of them.

It didn’t take too long before the aliens around him started gathering because of his lack, all their lacks of being able to beat enough of them to keep a reasonable number coming. As a group, they were able to make him hit the ground, pinning him there. He wasn’t able to return a single hit. He was barely able to protect himself, the enemies trying to dig their way through the Hulkbuster to get to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and he could see rainbow lights coming between the bodies that were trying in vain to rip him apart. Right after, something…it looked like a tool of some sort… an axe? Yes, it was. Hope began to fill his heart at the sight of the bolts of lightning coming out of it as the enemies attacking him got electrocuted. The weapon continued his way through the battlefield while the Hulkbuster got back on his feet. Then, it went back to his master, a certain god...

Bruce didn’t know he had this knot in his stomach until it untied itself with Thor’s arrival and, maybe, he thought, he didn’t need to scream his joy of seeing Thor again, truly alive and very much ready to kick asses, but he did anyway.

“Ha! You guys are so screwed now!”

Thor ran and screamed, then jumped to attack, releasing his power and wiping out a big group of aliens. The battle went on.


End file.
